vampire prince
by mich1990
Summary: harry is abandoned at a young age, he is bitten by a vampire. year one. R
1. Prologue

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters

Vampire prince – year one

Prologue

Harry was three year old when his uncle told him he could come with them on a holiday in America. He was to bring most of the luggage from the Dursleys with him, with the exception from a couple heavy bags, but he didn't care, he was going on a holiday, his first holiday ever. Harry was always dumped at one of the neighbours' house, Mrs Figg. Mrs Figg always made him look at pictures of her cats, in Harry's opinion she had a bazillion cats and the house was smelly too. When they were at the hotel they would be staying at, Harry had to put away the luggage. Vernon was an abusive man, and tried to beat the living daylight out of Harry regularly and this day was no exception. When he was done Harry was a bloody mess, he made Harry put on a long coat, to cover the damage, so the people at the reception wouldn't get suspicious. His uncle pulled him to the car they had rented and pushed Harry on the backseat. When they were still driving Harry lost consciousness. He was dropped on a deserted way, a long way from where the hotel was. Vernon took off and after that the Dursleys continued their life as if nothing happened.

Damon a young looking guy stopped his car when he saw a bloody mess lying on the road, his enhanced senses told him that it was a boy and that he was barely breathing. He stepped out of his car and knelt beside Harry. He heard a very weak heartbeat. Damon looked around for good measure and sent his fangs in Harry's neck, drinking most of his blood, sending the venom in his bloodstream. Damon cut his wrist with on of his fangs and pushed the offered blood through Harry's throat, making Harry his son in everything according to Vampire Laws. After the first couple of gulps, Harry felt his bones, cuts and bruises healing as the Venom burned a path through his system, repairing the rest of the damage done in the boys life and making him a vampire. Damon lifted Harry up and made him lay down on the backseat of the car. Damon drove to a large manor, belonging to the king of vampires.

The next four years had gone by quickly. In the first week, Damon had learned Harry, about vampires, magic, the wizarding world and Harry's place in it, then he told that Harry had to do what he wanted and not because some old fool told him so, he also taught Harry what he needed to know about being a prince and a king. The next years Harry had travelled from vampire to vampire to be trained, one vampire that used to be a wizard recognised Harry for what he was; a wizard, bitten by a vampire. Harry learned how to duel with swords, daggers, throwing knives, several other weapons and hand to hand combat. Harry also learned how to use magic and the vampire who had learned him was astonished that he could wield the elements as easy as magic and everything without a wand.

Another year later, when Harry turned eight, a group a rogue vampires killed Damon, in retaliation the vampires were tortured and killed. Damon had known that there were some vampires after his blood so he had set up his will. Harry got a letter in the late evening of his birthday.

_Dear Diablo,_

_When you read this I've died about an hour ago. No worries, I knew that it was happening soon and I hope I've killed a couple of those bastards in the process. I don't want you to grief for me, the last five years with you were the best years of my life and I thank you for it my son. I've made a will, it actually is official, and between the receiving of this letter and a week you'll learn its contents. The purposes of this letter is to tell you I love you and you'll always will be my son no matter what and I want to tell you the story about you._

_You are Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived. Your biological parents are James Christian Potter, a pureblood wizard and Lilly Rose Evans Potter, also a pureblood witch from a long line of squibs. As far as I know two of your forefathers are Ravenclaw and Gryffindor from Hogwarts. You off course already know the story about the reign of Voldemort and how the boy-who-lived killed him, though I told everyone to shut up that it was you. You always took responsibility for everything, but luckily in the last two years that vanished, thank Merlin. I hope you forgive me that I didn't tell you about this. Also you can do whatever you want for the next couple of years because my brothers are taking your job till you're off age at the tender age of fifty, although you won't look a day over 20, one way or another leave the country for the time being._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_P.S. if you ever want to go to Hogwarts, don't let Dumbledore get under your skin. You aren't the perfect Gryffindor they expect you to be and I suspect that you are more likely to be a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw. Remember this, you are who you are and no one else. Did I tell you that I love you already?_

Diablo knew that his father wasn't one for sentiments, unless he wanted to make sure Diablo knew that he loved him. Damon had left everything to Diablo when he died, he knew he wasn't save in England anymore without Damon around so he left for America, a friend of Damon was in a gang and was the gang leader, he had said that there would always be place for Diablo, was it for a day or the rest of his life, that particular gang existed from wizards and muggles alike and there were even one or two other vampires. The year before he got a dragon pendant on his birthday. The pendant was actually a portkey, to the house of Drake, the gang leader.

Until his tenth birthday Diablo's life was very enjoyable. He fought in some gang wars, got in the gang band and became a punk. Had his father seen him he probably would have encouraged him, for he still had forty years before he had to take up his job. Diablo wasn't planning on doing something today so he walked to one of the most secluded areas in the neighbourhood, the next house was more then five miles away. Diablo's enhanced senses told him that there was someone close by bleeding heavily. He stopped and knelt beside the bloody mess that if his nose was right was to be his mate; he couldn't let her die of course. Unconsciously doing what his dad did to him years before he strained his ears, he heard a weak heartbeat. Diablo looked around for good measure and sent his fangs in the girls' neck, drinking most of her blood, sending the venom trough her body.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters

"Why did you call me your mate when we first met and I was conscious?" Serenity asked. Her live had changed drastically as she told Diablo a couple of hours before, it was almost a year ago the Diablo found Serenity on the road. Her mother was a witch and her father a muggle, before Serenity was born, a friend of her mother made prophesy about the firstborn girl she would have, the girl, Serenity, was to fulfil her destiny. She had to find the boy that would kill the biggest evil the world had and would ever see, the boy would be her mate for as long as she lived. When Serenity came back to the world of the living on that faithful day, she immediately knew she had found that boy. "It may be sound a bit strange to you but vampires can tell who their mates are if they are lucky enough to stumble across them, I did. It seems you are my mate but you already guessed that I think, with that prophesy and you being a vampire too and all." Diablo replied

"Oh so that is that annoying feeling in the back of my head. How can we stop that? You feel it to right?" Serenity asked.

"Yes I feel it too, but I'm not that eager to get that feeling away, since it means we have to bond."

"So? Bonding isn't to bad right?"

"Shagging isn't on top of my list at the moment, or spells that take forty-eight hours on end. The LA Angels are getting out of hand. Maybe after we handled with them?" Diablo smirked.

"Ah. No never mind and have you heard of saying something subtlety?"

"He heard of it alright, only uses it when it is in his advantage. I swear with the year he's getting worse." Drake said from his spot in the doorway. "But I came to say that someone of the Angels want to talk to you Diablo, something about the boy who lived and a prophesy or something. All I know that he is a wizard. He looks kind of greasy. He's at the field."

"A Angel wants to talk willingly with me without weapons? Damn has the world stopped spinning or is there something in their drinking water"

"Well, since it involves their lives. He said something about you getting killed when he doesn't tell you this and something about the end of the world. I think he's exaggerating but what do I know?"

"I'll go. I want to know what he has to tell me." Diablo stood up. He was dressed in black leather pants, a skin tight, emerald coloured shirt and high combat boots. On the back of the shirt was

After a short walk, Diablo was at the field. "I should have known it was you. Spill it." in front of him was none other that Severus Snape. Feared potions master of Hogwarts, friend and one time teacher of Diablo Cortez and vampire extraordinaire. "Right to the point as always, did you know there is a prophesy about you? You are the only one who can kill Voldemort when he returns. You have a power he knows not, but that doesn't say much seeing as you are as powerful as he is and you haven't reached your full potential yet. Now I don't know if you know but you are the boy-who-lived and killed Voldemorts body at one point when you were one."

"I already knew that. My mate has a prophesy to. She is to be the mate from the boy who's going to destroy the biggest evil the world had and would ever see, we added one and one and got two. My dad told me that I was Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived. Got anything else Angel." he said scathingly.

"Yes in fact I do. Battle of Power. Winner gets all. Three against three. Gang leader against gang leader at midnight. Only the leaders battle to death." Severus Snape turned around and left the field, after a couple of moments thinking Diablo left the field to.

"Where the fuck is Drake?" Diablo asked Rave when he was in the house.

"He's upstairs, training." Rave answered

"Ok" Diablo ran upstairs. When he found Drake he calmly said "LA Angels just called for a Battle of Power. Winner takes all. At the field, at midnight, you and two others you and Dash battle till death. You know you can't back out of this one. I suggest you take Wolf and me with you, we are after all your strongest fighters."

"Go and tell Wolf and then go to sleep we have a long night in front of us."

"Yo, Wolf, Drake told me to tell you that you are the third fighter in the Battle of Power against the Angels. I suggest you go to sleep as it is at midnight." Wolf nodded his head signing he understood and walked upstairs. Diablo trailing after him.

MIDNIGHT AT THE FIELD

Diablo watched the three Angels. Dash, onetime best friend of Drake and leader of the LA Angels. Snake, not exceptionally strong but very sneaky, probably his opponent. The last one was Beast; the man had big muscles, and was rather stupid. This was probably the opponent of Wolf.

Diablo who was know as Demon to the other gang, challenged Snake with his eyes.

"This battle as sad as it is, the battle isn't about territory. This is about Demon." Dash said. A man stepped out of the shadows. "If the Angels win Demon goes to Hogwarts, if needed Demon can go of the grounds. If the Dragons win Demon can go whenever he wants, after lessons he can go from the school grounds and he gets a pas that always can be used to get into the restricted section of the library." The man was none other that Albus Dumbledore. Snape being the announcer of the battle had the responsibility to choose a judge. "I get to do what I want when I want if we lose, I'm not about to lose my freedom to look like some sort of golden poster boy for you Dumbles. And I want to know what the Angels get for this." Dumbledore nodded. Then Diablo nodded when Drake and Wolf looked at him and with that the Battle of Power began. Diablo's predictions were true as far as the opponents concerned.

Battling Snake was easier that he expected. Having his fair share of cunning, Diablo killed him quickly after tripping him. Harry stepped back to see how Drake and Wolf were doing. Wolf was winning but the battle between Drake and Dash was one to look at. Both of them were equally matched and it wasn't long till they started using magic and weapons. Dash being magically stronger than Drake killed him after stunning him with a dark curse. In a rage Diablo flung several throwing stars at the back of Dash, killing him almost instantly. Wolf was still battling with beast, both were bleeding severely, their movements getting slower by the minute. Suddenly Beasts hands shot out and he broke the neck of Wolf. Diablo nodded and flung the same set of throwing stars that had killed Dash to Beast, but he was too late, almost instantly after killing Wolf, he muttered "we win", and because of the blood loss he died. After Diablo's throwing stars returned Diablo bowed to the headmaster and said, "My gang acknowledges its defeat; I will go to your school Dumbledore. Go tell the Angels they won and on what grounds. But first I want to know what they get from this."

"Nothing of importance dear boy, just annually a sum of money. Thousand galleons a month, that equals about ten thousand dollar"

As soon as Diablo was back at the house he was assaulted by voices asking if they had won. Diablo stood on a table in the middle of the dining room and asked for silence. "The battle wasn't about territory but about me. If they won I would go to the magical school Hogwarts in England. If we won I got several perks when I chose to come to Hogwarts. We made a deal I got the perks one way or another. You know we couldn't back out of this one cause of Drake and Dash. I killed Snake first. Drake lost to Dash, but I killed Dash too. Wolf and Beast were still battling. Wolf lost and Beast died several moments later thanks to blood loss. We have lost. Sadly to say but I am the new leader. I want several other eleven year olds with me to go to that stupid school. Else I think I might die of boredom there. Dia leads while I'm not here and when needed I'll come back for the moment." Dia what was short for Diana had been the second in command from Drake, but Diablo soon proved to be stronger physically and magically. Both were vampires but Dia already was twenty, so while Diablo still had his magic maturing, Dia's magic already had matured. Naturally Dia would never be able to defeat Diablo.

"Well, it seems I'm going to Hogwarts. And all of you are coming with me. With or without Dumbledorks consent." Diablo had called a meeting consisting of four other people, all eleven year olds and all in his band. Serenity on the keyboard, Rafael or Rave as he was called on the drums, Alex on the electric guitar, Jason on the bass guitar and he himself was the lead singer and he also played the electric guitar. The elders also had a band, but they had two members missing, Drake and Wolf, Drake was the lead singer and Wolf was the drummer. The other members were Bill on the electric guitar, Charlie on the bass guitar and Diana on the keyboard. They still weren't looking for new band members yet because they were still mourning Drake and Wolf.

"If the meddling old coot thinks he has me cornered he's wrong. If your wondering why the old coot has taken such an interest in me it's not because I'm a prince but because I wasn't born as Diablo Damien Cortez but as Harry James Potter. Some however seem to prefer the boy-who-lived. I'm not going to be the heroic goody two shoes Gryffindor the headmaster seems to expect, depending on him for everything. Were going to shake Hogwarts to it's foundations. So who's with me?" as one his band members raised their hand. Diablo dismissed them, and when he was about to leave the room, two birds entered while fighting one another. One was a light phoenix and the other was Apocalypse his uncles eagle. "Apocalypse such behaviour is not becoming for the messenger of the Vampire king." Diablo chastised the eagle. Apocalypse stopped fighting and settled on Diablo's arm, while Diablo's other hand freed the parchment, his head snapped up when he heard a string of profanities directed to old coots that used him as a messenger, and spoiled eagles. Diablo chose to read the letter first before answering the phoenix.

_My dear Diablo,_

_Your father told me to search for relatives, dead and alive. I did so in every sense of the word. I searched for vampires, humans and other creatures and I also searched for ancestors. I found a vampire, his name is Jason and he was the brother of James Potter. He requests to talk to you before you go to Hogwarts, he did however told me to tell you that Hogwarts is yours as you are the last remaining heir from all the founders. You already knew about Ravenclaw en Gryffindor being your ancestors but it seems Hufflepuff and Slytherin are too. At least the most direct in line for it. There is Voldemort of course but he isn't a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin but of the little brother of Salazar Slytherin. And he told me to tell you that you shouldn't trust Dumbledore. Only thanks to a vampire Jason survived and all of your other relatives were killed either in the was against Grindewald or against Voldemort, there is also your squib aunt and your muggle uncle, but they really are the only living relatives you have left. Your cousin was killed by a lethifold about two years ago. Oh by the way before I forget it Morgan LeFay and Merlin are two of your other ancestors. It seems you have quite the mix of dark and light ancestors because Grindewald is also one of your ancestors. And the last thing I have to tell you is that it seems there is a lot of creature blood in your families: veela, werewolf and high elf are just the tip of the iceberg._

_Love,_

_Draconius._

"I can assure you that while Apocalypse is spoiled he also deserves it, he flew from the other side of the world just to please my uncle."

"you can understand me?" the phoenix asked amazed.

"yes I can and while it is quite a rarity for humans to be able to speak to birds, but I'm able to do it as long as I remember. What's your name?"

"it is Fawkes."

"oh great another minion of Dumbledore, what does he want from me?"

"he ordered me to deliver you this letter and I'm not a minion, but a familiar and not by choice mind you."

Diablo snorted, trust the old fool to order one of the highest creatures of the planet around. "what do you mean?"

"I mean that Dumbledore forced me to become his familiar and because I can't do human magic I cant make the spell undone."

Diablo didn't know what possessed him "What is the spell then?" Later he would blame it on being curious.

"Just repeat after me. Frea thisa innacintia creatura. Findo hisse mastro." Both Diablo and Fawkes flashed gold, red, black and silver, scaring the eagle away. Without a word Diablo turned around and banged his head against the wall rather hard. Fawkes trilled some soothing notes.

"Mother fucking son of a bitch. It just had to happen to me eh?"

Fawkes didn't replied, but he made a small cut on Diablo's wrist, drank from it and healed it before he could protest. "now I advise you to call me Lightning and take the spells from the parchment."

Diablo only nodded, he took the tracking charm and the portkey charm of the parchment and took it of Lightning. Only now noticing it was not a light phoenix anymore but a phoenix of destiny. The feathers were black and blue and the talons and beak were silver.

"Does Dumbledork know how you look?"

"No normally I go around in red and gold, less suspicious."

_My dear boy,_

_I think it's the best if you come to England right away for your own safety. You can return to the care of your relatives. They were quite worried when you ran away from them. Your aunt is worried sick about you especially since your cousin died. Petunia sees you as her own son and she still doesn't understand why you ran away._

_My best wishes,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

'with way to many titles.' Diablo thought not bothering with reading all of the titles 'manipulative bastard'. Diablo took a pen and a scrap of paper and started writing a letter.

Suddenly a phoenix appeared in Dumbledore's office. It was a phoenix of Destiny, the little knowledge wizards possessed about them was the name and the colours. 'see, even the fates agree with me becoming the leader of the world else they wouldn't be sending me a phoenix of Destiny.' Dumbledore thought, but then he saw the letter attached to his leg

_Dumbles,_

_Do not call me Dear Boy ever again. _

_There are coming four more people with me because where I go they go. Their names are Rafael Connor from America, Serenity Malfoi from France, Alex and Jason go by the same surname but they are not related it is Green they are also from America._

_You have no say in this so don't even try. _

_Diablo Damien Cortez_


End file.
